


Holiday Customs

by Macx



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>moviefic Barricade has a problem. Frenzy might soon have one, too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Customs

**Author's Note:**

> The Transformers 2007 Movie Random Pairing Generator - Major Characters Version

TITLE: Holiday Customs  
AUTHOR: Macx  
RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER: None of the canon characters belong to me, sadly. They are owned by people with a lot more money.  
Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note):  
English is not my first language; it's German. This is the best I can do. Any mistakes you find in here, collect them and you might win a prize The spell-checker said everything's okay, but you know how trustworthy those thingies are...  
FEEDBACK: Loved

The generator gave me this: Barricade / Frenzy / toy

Barricade knew the exact moment they had been on Earth too long. It was the very moment Frenzy returned from his latest spree and presented him with something hideously hairy and round and disgustingly human in origin.

The little 'bot gibbered excitedly, fingers flying over his latest possession and the blue optics were alight with the fascination he was radiating like a beacon. For all his prowess as a hacker, for all the recognition Frenzy had gotten from Megatron for his past services rendered as a spy, he was very prone to be distracted by new things.

Earth was full of them.

Each venture into unknown human territory was filled with the very real danger of Frenzy bringing human things back with him. Barricade had to suffer the consequences. One day his back seats had been literally flooded with popcorn when Frenzy had played with a popcorn machine and a bag full of seed. It had taken Barricade a whole day to remove even the smallest kernel from his interior. After that Frenzy had to take the holy oath not to bring food stuffs into the car. Not even slushies, no matter how colorful. He still felt sticky from the one and only time he had allowed it.

Now this.

"What is this?" Barricade ground out.

Frenzy chattered excitedly, bouncing his latest toy between his hands.

"We do not celebrate human customs!" Barricade snarled.

Frenzy ignored him, agile digits fastening the fluffy little thing at his rear view mirror.

Barricade was about to have a conniption of the Very Serious kind. One where he wouldn't be held responsible for Frenzy's fate.

"Take that off!" he hissed.

Frenzy looked highly pleased.

"I said: Take. It. Off!"

All it got him was a satisfied clicking as the small 'bot studied his work with a tilt of the head.

With a snarl Barricade ejected the hacker and transformed, pulling the fluffy thing out of his body. There it sat, on his hand, looking a little mangled because of the transformation but still disgustingly hairy and fluffy. He would probably develop an allergy, he thought darkly.  
Barricade tossed the thing at Frenzy, who caught it with a mournful chatter.

"I do not wear Easter bunnies!" the Decepticon stated icily and stalked off, giving disinfectant a deeper thought.

Frenzy cradled his toy in one hand, the other stroking spastically over the white fur. He muttered to himself, gazing at the bunny with its bushy tail, floppy ears and button eyes.

"Bad Barricade," he could be heard. "No cookie."


End file.
